Apple Killer and Pig
by jellomello143
Summary: Juliet Camellia a.k.a Pig never believed in love, not even when Romeo Montaigne a.k.a Apple Killer moved in next door and started going to her school. Juliet is the wild, apple loving, spunky girl while Romeo is the playboy, banana loving, to die for boy. These 2 don't get along AT ALL. They can barley be in the same room without wanting to kill each other!
1. Romeo Montaigne

Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 1

Romeo Montaigne

"Juliet Camellia get up right now!" My mom shouted at me, grabbing my curtains and yanking them open, letting the evil source of light into my room. I hissed and crawled under my navy blue, tie-dye blankets but Mom yanked them off, making the suns rays touch my sun kissed skin.

"Up and at it kid," Mom told me and she danced out of my bedroom (not literally), leaving me laying on my bed and staring at my black ceiling that had silver swirls and other designs on it.

I groaned and lazily got out of my bed, actually to be honest, I rolled out of my bed (literally), landed the floor, and stood up. My hair popped with static as little pieces stood up around my head, like there was no gravity around my head.

Sighing, I dragged my lazy butt to the bathroom. Quickly, I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and got dressed into a black shirt with two yellow lines circling each of the sleeve ends that went mid-bicep and the batman signal in the middle of my chest but also yellow, some dark skinny jeans that had designed tears in them, and black and white Osiris's. I stood in front of my bathroom mirror, wiped the fog off the mirror and stared at the beast that needed to be tamed on my head.

Despite using half of my conditioner, my hair still looked like a rat had just moved out of it and didn't pick up its mess. I sighed and grabbed my hair brush. After about fifteen minutes I had gotten every knot out, broke two hair brushes, and my head ached.

I shook my hair, the curls starting to form at the ends as I threw open the door, the heat and fog escaping the bathroom and going right to the fire alarm. The fire alarm started to go off and I grabbed my magazine that lay next to my bed and started to fan the fire alarm until it stopped.

I took a quick glance at my alarm clock. I had fifteen minutes left. Again I sighed and grabbed my backpack, throwing open my bedroom door, and rushing down the stairs. Grabbing an apple and my favorite navy blue beanie I ran out the door, yelling bye to my parents.

I stuck my navy blue beanie on my long chestnut colored curly hair, flipping my bangs so they wouldn't get into my eyes, and grabbed my skate board. As quick as I could with an apple in my hand I got on and went down my drive way and onto the side walk.

_Looks like someone's moving into the house next door, _I thought as I chewed on my apple and looked at the movers van that was parked in front of it. Just in time I looked in front of me to see a boy my age in my path. Right in the middle of it.

"Move out of the way!" I yelled and swerved around him just in time, only catching a glimpse of sky blue eyes. I turned my skate board around really fast so I was skating backwards and glared at him while chewing my apple

"Watch where you're goi-," I was cut off when the back of my head came in contact with something hard, making me fly forward, my skate board slip out from under me, fall on my face, and wost of all...I dropped my apple.

Instead of helping me, the boy started laughing at me. Hard. I groaned in pain and anger and glared at the boy while holding my nose with one hand and rubbing my forehead with the other. I took a look at the dumb boy. He had shaggy dirty blond hair that fell into his eyes every once in a while in the front, went just below his ear lobes on the sides, and to the middle of his neck in the back.

His eyes were sky blue framed by long and dark eyelashes. He had freckles that went across the tops of both of his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose with perfectly straight and white teeth just like me. His skin was sun kissed like mine too and he was about two or three inches taller then me.

"T-t-t-that was hilarious!" He laughed while holding his sides. He wore a white and red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and light blue jeans with red and white Vans.

"You're face is gonna be hilarious when I'm finished with ya!" I barked at him, cracking my knuckles and glaring at him with my grass green eyes. But then I remembered I had to get to school so I turned on my heel, grabbed my skate board, and got to school.

**.:Twisted:.**

"You need to lay off the cookies Juliet," my best friend Dominique France tells me as I shove two more cookies in my mouth at lunch. But all I did was give her the most innocent and confused look I could muster, acting as if I didn't know what she was talking about but she just glared at me.

"Don't give me that look when you have chocolate all over your face," Dominique snapped at me while throwing a napkin at me, which didn't do anything. At all.

I snatched the napkin and wiped my face with it but then Dominique started to laugh and me and I gave her a "wtf?" look that made it pretty obvious that I was confused on why she was laughing.

"You smeared the chocolate dude!" She laughed as she grabbed a napkin and wiped the side of my face. How the heck do I get chocolate up there? I shake off the question because this is me we're talking about.

"Tank wuu !" I told her in a fake high pitch baby voice

"Shh, you don't want to call Kimberly here do you?" Dominique asked me looking around while she covered my mouth with one hand, which I licked "You didn't," she said in a warning tone and slowly pulled her hand away and looked at it "You did!" a disgusted look took her features but there was also a spark where she wanted to laugh

"Heck yeah I did, ya taste like chocolate!" I told her grinning and cocking my head to the left a little bit. Someone sat down next to me and I turned from Dominique to see who it was. Then quickly regretting it.

"Hey babe," Quincy Miller grinned at me, flashing me his pearly white teeth. Quincy was a boy who's had this major crush on me since the first grade, he was also the most popular guy in our grade (we're in 9th grade just to clarify things) and he's dating Kimberly Hershey, the most popular girl in our grade and my extremely annoying enemy.

"Call me babe again you'll be losing all of your teeth and you will never be able to have any kids, got it?" I told him in a warning tone but he just smiled at me, shaking his sandy brown hair out of his hazel eyes.

"I like it when you're feisty," Quincy winked at me making me want to throw up all the cookies I had just ate (23 in total)

"Lets go Dominique, I lost my appetite," I told her as we stood up and gathered our things but of course Quincy had to follow us "Dammit Quincy, don't you have a slut to go make out with," I hissed at him when we threw our stuff away

He just smiled at me, gave me a quick peck on the cheek that I didn't have time to react to, and he sped off towards the popular table where you could hear Kimberly squealing loudly, like a pig. Dominique and I slipped out of the cafeteria while I rubbed at my cheek until it started to hurt.

"Is it gone?" I asked Dominique. She looked at it for a few moments and gave me a thumbs up making me sigh in relief. We walked outside and saw our other best friend Yolanda Pierce getting out of her car and running over to us while breathing hard. She never was one for running.

"Sorry...I'm late...I had to...do some...errands," Yolanda panted while bending over and putting her hands on her knees. I patted her shoulder while Dominique laughed at her.

"It's alright, just make sure you get here on time, Mr. Vancouver's gonna be mad since you're just turning up," I told, giving her shoulder a little squeeze

"I've got some news, turns out there's a new student and it's a boy, his name is-," before she could tell us the name of the new boy a voice boomed out throughout the court yard

"YOLANDA PIERCE!" The voice yelled and the three of us turned around slowly to see the principle, Mrs. Derider looking like she always does. Old and cranky, kind of like my great grandma, but older and more cranky if possible.

"He he...um hi Principle Derider," Yolanda waved a little bit, her chestnut eyes getting wide, and her peach colored cheeks turning a rosy pink

"Don't "Hi Principle Derider" me young lady! To my office now, we need to speak about your tardiness, and you two," she glared at Dominique and I since we were the trouble makers unlike sweet little Yolanda, so innocent "Get to class," she hissed

"Yes ma'am!" All three of us said

"Good luck," Dominique and I said at the same time while patting her shoulders and leaving her to Mrs. Derider, praying for our strawberry blond's survival

"God she scares the crap outta me!" I said as we reentered the school building and headed for our next class, science. Usually Yolanda would be with us as we headed for the science room but she was taken by _the beast_.

"I know right, I hope sweet little Yolanda makes it out alright! She was so young!" Dominique fake cried into my shoulder as I patted her on the back as we entered the science room, dropping the fake act as we took our seats.

**.:Twisted:.**

Turns out that Principle Derider spared little Yolanda's life so we were all pretty re-leaved by that. I was skate boarding back home with another apple in my mouth because I had told Dominique and Yolanda about what happened with the dumb blond guy and my delicious apple so Yolanda gave me the back up that she carried around to keep me quiet.

Unless you haven't figured it out yet, apples are my favorite food. I was on my skate board, eating my apple when I was passing by our new neighbors house again. I had the apple in my mouth and I was looking up at the house when I ran into someone.

The apple in my mouth would've fallen out if I hadn't been quick and grabbed it but I landed on my back on the cement side walk. I groaned and opened my eyes, with my delicious apple still in my hands.

My grass green eyes met sky blue ones and I stared for a little while before it clicked in my head.

"I saved my apple this time," I told the apple killer and he looked down at my apple that I clutched in my hands before he looked back up at me with a smirk on his face and I have to say, he was extremely good looking but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Now get off me," I told him a too sweet for my own good voice, just like Kimberly! The guy got off of me and offered me his hand but I ignored it and stood up on my own, digging my teeth into the apple and brushing the dirt off my pants with my hands before grabbing my apple from my mouth and looking at the guy with a blank expression.

He stuck out his hand "I'm-," before he could say anything Mom came out onto the porch and looked at me with a look that could bring all of hell to its knees.

"JULIET CAMELLIA GET INTO THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW," Mom yelled across the lawn, her voice made me shiver.

"Coming Mother!" I yelled back before turning to the guy "See ya later apple killer," and with that I went to face Hades best assistant

I walked into the house and walked into the kitchen to throw my apple away. Mom was already in there, her arms crossed in front of her chest, and she was glaring at me. I was so confused! I hadn't gotten into any trouble...yet.

I threw the apple away and picked up another one then looked at Mom with a blank expression, waiting for what she had to say. I watched as she took a deep breath in, getting ready to start her **big **lecture she was going to give me.

"Your doctor called and told me that you weren't taking your pills or going to therapy," mom said. Oh I guess it wasn't so big then, she must've just been sighing then...what an awkward way to sigh...

"I know," was all I said as I took a bite out of my apple and stared at her midnight black eyes. My Dad walked in just as Mom finished saying that and he looked at me with a pained look on his face.

"So that's why you haven't been going to get refills or going out too much," Dad said and I only shrugged, taking another bite out of my apple

"Juliet, you know what happens when you don't take your pills or go to therapy," Mom told me with a sad look. I knew what would happen. I would start having those horrid dreams again, waking up in the middle of the night screaming, crying, or in a cold sweat, but I really didn't care, it happened in the past, I need to get over it.

"It's okay, I'm getting better! I'll be fine!" and with that I threw my finished apple away and walked up the stairs to my room to do my homework.

**.:Twisted:.**

_"Mommy? Daddy?" I called out through the dark house. I was only five, and it was extremely dark and I could barley see a thing but there was the sound of people downstairs_

_ I clutched my teddy bear, Berry, to my small chest as I walked down the dark hall in my white pajama shirt and pants that had red and green apples on them. A small cough broke through my lips but I kept walking._

_ There was yelling downstairs. Then a scream. Slowly I walked down the stairs, hearing glass break but I kept going because I was a curious little girl. The light in the living room and kitchen were on and there was yelling._

_ "Get out of here! There's nothing for you here! We already paid you the money, so leave us alone!" A mans voice yelled and I recognized it as my daddy's voice. I walked closer to the kitchen doorway and saw my mommy and daddy standing straight and tall in front of five buff and mean looking people._

_ "Come on Camellia's, did you really think that just because you gave me the money that I would actually leave you alone?" the biggest man asked, he seemed to be the leader "I don't think so, I want something that is worth more then money to you." Mommy and Daddy shared a look_

_ "I want your daughter," the man smiled at them and my parents tried to reason with him but he wouldn't budge "What's her name? Juliet right?" being the stupid little girl I was, I walked to the middle of the door way._

_ "Mommy? Daddy? What's going on? Who's this mean man?" I asked them, my big grass green eyes looking at them in innocent confusion as I clutched Berry close to my chest_

_ "Juliet run!" Mommy yelled and I was about to turn around when I saw the big man take out a gun and point it at me._

_ At that moment everything went deaf to me. Mommy yelled something at the big man, a name she had yelled but I was not mine. She leaped towards me and my hearing came back. The big man pulled the trigger and my eyes grew wide as Mommy took the bullet in the back for me._

_ Giving me a small smile and silently saying three words to me as the big man shot Daddy in the head. My mouth opened to scream but nothing would come out. The big man snapped his fingers and the other men pulled out matched, lighting them on fire and throwing them around the kitchen, everything being set on fire._

_ Again, being the stupid little girl I was, I raced up the stairs, still clutching the teddy bear to my chest and running into my room, slamming the door closed, locking it, and running into my closet. I had joked on the smoke and was stuck in there until a fire fighter came to my rescue. _

_ Everything after that was a big blur._

**.:Twisted:.**

I woke up with tears going down my cheeks and looked at my alarm clock. I had an hour until I had to leave for school and I wasn't tired anymore so I just decided to go get ready. I was done getting ready in simple light blue torn jean shorts and a purple short sleeve shirt that had golden strips on it with my purple and gold Osiris's on my feet.

I ate three apples and grabbed my backpack 20 minutes before school started. I left a note saying that I left , grabbed another apple and walked out of the house with my backpack on my back.

My hair was up in a high pony tail on top of my head with my bangs on the side of my face so I didn't grab a beanie. I grabbed my purple skate board and headed too school, happy to not see the apple killer guy so I didn't loose my apple today.

"Juliet!" I got off my skate board, picked it up, and looked up at Dominique and Yolanda headed my way, so I met them half way...while eating my apple.

"What's up?" I asked them, obviously confused as we walked into the school

"The new boy, he's coming today and he has the first class with us!" Yolanda told me, I'm kind of scared to know how she finds out all of this information, that's why I've never asked her before.

"That's cool," I shrugged, not caring that we're getting a new student. We walked into our first class, Drama, and took our seats at the table we usually sit at and waited for the bell to ring while talking about my obsession for apples.

"Your parents should have named you apples," Dominique laughed. Dominique is the oldest, she just turned 15 and is older then my by three months. She has wavy, long, pepper colored hair, stormy gray eyes, white teeth but purple and gold braces on her top and bottom teeth, and light tan skin, she's also the tallest. She's extremely pretty, even with the braces, but she refuses to leave my side for the popular people and her obsession is chocolate.

"I was afraid that you would've turned into an apple by now by how much you eat a day!" Yolanda giggled. Yolanda is the youngest, she's the youngest, 14 like me but she's younger by two months. She has straight, short, strawberry blond hair that goes to her chin and waves out at the bottom, chestnut eyes, straight and white teeth, and peach skin, like a new born baby. She's also extremely pretty and she's the second tallest, but she also refuses to go to the popular people because of Dominique and I, and her obsession is blueberries.

"I know right, but it's not as bad as it seems, they are just so good!" I said as I pulled another apple out of my backpack. I'm the second oldest. I have long, curly, chestnut colored hair, grass green eyes, straight white teeth, sun kissed skin, and believe it or not, but I'm the shortest out of all three of us despite being the second oldest, so I'm always confused as the youngest. People tell me I'm 'gorgeous' but I don't think so, I think I look pretty plain.

We all met in kindergarten. Dominique's my cousin and we were in the same class and it was recess. Yolanda had been the new girl at our school so she didn't have any friends because people don't like to approach the new kids.

Dominique and I had been on the swings and Yolanda was at the sand box, making sand castles when our class bully, Justin Tanner, and his dumb friends, Henry Gardener and Preston Stewart, had come up to her and kicked down her sand castle, demanding that she leave the sand box because it was theirs and she was too ugly to be in it.

That ticked off Dominique and I because Yolanda was really pretty and Justin was being, at that age, a butt. The two of us slid down the slide and went up to Justin and told him to stop being...a butt. They tried to punch us so we bit him and kicked him.

From that day, Yolanda hung out with Dominique and I, we were all lucky that we kept getting put into the same class every year.

The bell for class to start rang and we were all in our seats when our Drama teach, Mr. Mankowski walked in.

"Today we have a new student," Mr. Mankowski told us "You can come in now," a boy walked into the classroom. The first thing I noticed was his sky blue eyes. My eyes widened as I looked at him and felt something go into my hand.

I looked down to see it was an apple and looked at my two best friends who mouthed "Is that him?" and I nodded while eating my apple but no one payed any attention to me, everyone knew about my bad apple obsession.

"I'm Romeo Montaigne, 14 years old, and I'm from North Carolina," the boy said and I heard Dominique and Yolanda snickering next to me. I shot them a look.

"You're from South Carolina and you're name's Juliet while his is Romeo! Maybe it'll be like that love tragedy William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet!" Dominique snickered while Yolanda giggled

That ticked me off like no other. My anger got the best of me and I crushed the half eaten apple in my hand. The three of us stared at it and my anger started to boil.

"Dammit, I'm out of apples what about you?" Dominique muttered and Yolanda nodded too and gave each other a desperate look. Mr. Mankowski went to his desk as Romeo was still talking and opened the second drawer.

He pulled something out and threw it at me. I caught it with one hand right in front of me and took a mean bite out of the large red apple. All my teachers had about five back up apples because of my mean temper.

"Thank you Romeo, please go take a seat at Kevin's table," Kevin Jake did a two finger wave "And Juliet, I want you to show Romeo around since you two have the same schedule," and with that he went onto a lecture about mime acting

Romeo looked at me and smirked, I glared at him and mouthed apple killer to him and you wanna know what he mouthed at me? Pig. I'll show him what a pig looks like when I'm finished with him.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was a text from Mom. I opened it up and had to read it about three times before I understood what it meant.

"Who text you?" Yolanda asked me and I looked up at her and Dominique

"My mom," I shrugged

"What's it say?" Dominique asked

"Stay away from the Montaigne's." I told them


	2. The Experiment

Chapter 2

The Experiment

Romeo I walked next to each other while Yolanda was on the other side. None of us said anything as we walked to World Geography. Dominique had to go to Art so she wasn't with us. I had finished my apple in Drama so I didn't have it.

"This is a big school," Romeo told me, looking at me with those sky blue eyes that could drag any girl in, except for me.

"Not really, you kind of get used to it after a week or so," I told him with a shrug as I pointed things out to him as we passed different class rooms while having a conversation about what blueberry farm would be the best to visit over spring break since it was only two months away.

"That's the computer lab, we usually go there in English to write our essays ," I told Romeo and turned back to Yolanda "What if we went to a fruit farm where there were a whole bunch of fruits so we could pick apples and blueberries and then Dominique could be able to pick out her cocoa beans so she can make chocolate with them?" I suggested to her

"Hmm...maybe," Yolanda said, considering it in her head for a few moments

"And this is the World Geography hall, our room is number 221 so try not to get confused with the two other World Geography," I tell Romeo and he nodes and looks at me with a smile

"Do you think that destiny brought us together?" Romeo asked me in a sweet voice but I gave him a confused look

"I highly doubt it," I tell him as the three of us walk into the classroom and Yolanda and I hand in our homework to Mrs. Heather before going to our seats and start talking again while Romeo starts talking with Kevin who's in the same class as us

Someone leaned over my back and wrapped their arms around my stomach. I grit my teeth while Yolanda looked at me with a look that told me to calm myself.

"Good morning baby," Quincy murmured in my ear making all my muscles tense up

"Get off of me you idiot," I hissed through clenched teeth as I held back the urge to knock his balls off

"Aw, don't be like that baby," Quincy told me. Everyone knew about Quincy's big crush on me that's why nobody did anything, they all just stared because that's what idiots like these people do at my school.

"Quincy, get off her already, I don't have any apples with me so if something happens I won't be able to get her off you," Yolanda told him and immediately his arms left and the pressure of his weight on my back disappeared

"Good choice," I told him as I glared daggers at him and sat down as the teacher walked in

"What was up with that?" I heard Romeo ask Kevin because they sat right in front of Yolanda and I

"That was Quincy, he's had this huge crush on Juliet since the first grade and he's dating Kimberly but he still goes after Juliet, she hates him. As far as I know, she's never dated anyone and every boy that asks her out she rejects." Kevin told him with a shrug

Kimberly walked into the classroom, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder. She wore a white jean pencil skirt that went about an inch below her butt, an extremely low cut pink shirt that was see through and pink three inch high heels.

"Sorry I was late. Like, I had to go to the art room and like the teacher took like forever so that's why I was like totally late," she said in a sassy tone as she walked into the classroom acting as if she owned the place and sat down at the table to the right of me since Yolanda was in the table to my left.

We looked at each other and rolled our eyes before looking away while the teacher started her lecture about Africa again.

**.:Hate:.**

It was lunch time and Dominique, Yolanda, Romeo, Kevin, and I were walking down to the lunch room. Romeo and Kevin were talking about what had happened after World Geography. Kimberly had tried to seduce Romeo and he acted along with it and Quincy broke up with Kimberly so now he was all over me like a puppy.

Nothing interesting happened in P.E or Cooking other then Kimberly getting hit in the face with a dodge ball in P.E, curtsy of me, and blowing up chicken noodle soup with Dominique in Cooking.

"Is it just me or do Juliet and Romeo look like a cute couple next to each other?" I heard Yolanda ask Dominique and I gave her a disbelieving look

"I'm standing right here ya know!" I told her as we stood in the lunch line getting ready to eat my apple and some rice with chicken.

"I know right, like the perfect match," Dominique agreed, grinning at me. I sighed and flipped my bangs out of my face and turned around towards Romeo

"How do you like the school so far?" I asked him and he grinned at me

"It's pretty cool, the people aren't so bad either" Romeo told me, looking me dead in the eyes at the last sentence, and couldn't help but give a small smile back before turning around and grabbing my apple then going to sit down with Dominique and Yolanda.

**~2 Months Later~**

"Tell me what you know!" The detective smashed her fist into the metal table, she had a mean look on her face but I wasn't going to tell her anything as we sat under a dim light, also the only light in the small room

"I don't know anything," I told her while crossing my arms over my chest and giving her a cocky smile that made her look even madder

"You know something and you're going to tell us," The other detective said next to the door

"How do ya know that I know somethin?" I asked them, uncrossing my arms and putting my hands on the table

"You just do, now what are you hiding?" Detective #1 asked me, glaring at me but I only gave her a blank expression that didn't give anything away

" Ya know, you can ask me all day if ya want but I'm not tellin ya nothin!" I stood up and Detective #1 pulled out a gun and pointed it at my head.

"Sit your geezer back in that seat little missy, you ain't goin anywhere." Detective #2 told me with a mean look on her face. I sat down slowly, glaring at both of the detectives.

"Good, now what do you know about Romeo Montaigne?" Detective #2 asked me in a mean voice and I gave them a disbelieving look

"This is what you guys dragged me into the janitors closet for?" I yelled at Dominique and Yolanda who took off their hats, sun glasses, and tan coats. Dominique put down her water gun and grinned at me.

"Well how else were we going to get you to tell us what you know?" Yolanda asked in a small voice

"You could've just asked me like a regular person would!" I snapped at them

"Yeah but we're not regular people are we?" Dominique told me

"True," I nodded an then glared at Yolanda "You were like a whole different person and you scared the crap outta me girl!" I scolded her but there was a small smile tugging at my lips

"Stop changing the subject, what's going on with Romeo? You guys haven't talked for 2 months since he came here," said Dominique as she put her hands on her hips

"Yeah, and he's been going through girls like a mad man and now he's dating Kimberly since he broke up with Lulu Breaker, doesn't that bother you?" pointed out Yolanda

"I'm just following what Mom said, you know how scary she gets whenever I don't listen to what she tells me to do," I told them and they both nodded. We all knew how my mom got whenever they didn't listen to her. One time in 7th grade, Mom told me not to get my jeans dirty. I had gotten one little speckle of dirt on them and she grounded me for half a month. No joke.

I sighed as we walked out of the janitors closet, getting weird looks from people who passed by us. We speed walked to Science, today we were mixing different things, chemistry pretty much. The three of us walked in and took our seats.

My old science partner, Jennifer Valentia, moved away a month ago so I didn't have a partner on anything but I still got an A+ in this class. Dominique and Yolanda were partners and everyone else was too and I noticed that Romeo's partner was absent.

"Romeo, please work with Juliet today since neither of you have partners for todays project," Mr. Lohengrin told Romeo and pointed at the table that I sat a alone, eating my green apple.

Romeo grabbed his bag and sat next to me but I payed him no attention, but I did see him attempt to smile to me but when he noticed that I wasn't paying attention to him, it faltered. I tied my hair back, some of the curls popping out and hanging around my face.

We put on our goggled and apron. I needed help with tying my apron and when I was about to ask Dominique someone else grabbed it and tied it for me.

"Thanks," I smiled and turned around. Romeo smiled at me and turned away to go get the things we were working with today. "Crap," I muttered to myself. If Mom found out about this there was no doubt in my mind that she would pop a vein.

Because if she actually wasted her time to text me to stay away from Romeo and his family, then I'm sure that it's that serious. Romeo came back with the stuff and we started to do our work. I was pouring a red liquid into a green one slowly and it reminded me of apples.

"Apples are red and green," I murmured under my breath and Romeo gave me a strange look before going back to what he was doing. I mixed up the contents and told Romeo the data and he wrote it down. Everything was good until a mistake happened. Something that should never happen while in chemistry.

When I was being very careful in putting the right amount of dry ice into the green liquid Romeo accidentally bumped my shoulder that was holding the dry ice and two extra pieces got into the green liquid and it started to fizz up like crazy!

As quick as I could, I put the jar down and we started to panic. I tried to wipe it up with my arm, just to see if I could get most of it off but then my arm started to burn really bad and Romeo tried to clean it off with soap but it still burned so we asked to be excused to the nurses office.

"Oh my god it burns so badly!" I hissed through clenched teeth as I held my arm out for him to see. It was a rosy red and it still burned.

"Dang, that looks like it hurts!" Romeo told me as we sped walked to the nurses office. I glared at him like I did so many times before.

"No kidding Sherlock," I snapped at him while I cradled my arm to my chest. The nurse wasn't in the office so we just walked in and Romeo helped me try to clean it. Romeo accidentally touched it and it stung really bad.

"Ow!" I yelped while pulling back with a lot of force but he only rolled his eyes and as gently as he could, took my arm in his hands, dabbing it lightly with a wet towel. I sighed and put my throbbing head in my other hand.

"You irritate me," I told him, not holding it back. Romeo chuckled but kept dabbing at the burning wound with the nice, cold water.

"I know but I like being near you, you're pretty, funny, sweet, kind, and you hold nothing back," Romeo had stopped dabbing and was now staring at me. I was not fazed. Romeo leaned in and I let him get about, a centimeter to my lips when my hand found it and I held the sharp object to Romeo's stomach and pulled my face away.

"Come any closer, I won't hesitate to stab you," I hissed through clenched teeth at him and he sighed, shaking his head

"You're so hard to deal with," And with that Romeo went back to dabbing at the extremely red skin that still kind of burned

I rolled my eyes and put down the sharp thing. Romeo wrapped up the red and by the time we got back to the science room the bell had rung, we had to redo it after school. Dominique and Yolanda kept questioning me about what had happened between Romeo and I when we left the room I tried to tell them nothing but they refused to believe me.

"Don't make me put you back into the janitors closet," Dominique warned me in a threatening tone and I back away a little bit because a n unhappy Dominique was _always _a scary one

"I'm telling the truth, he just helped me make the burning go away and wrapped it up, I mean he did try to kiss me-," they cut me off right away

"HE TRIED TO KISS YOU?" They yelled and I covered their mouths and dragged them to English, roughly shoving them into the seats on either side of me as they bombed me with questions

"Hey hold up! I didn't let him, I threatened to stab him with this sharp thingy before he got those puffy, pink lips onto me," I told them with a shrug and saw a smile start to absorb on Dominique

"Puffy pink lips huh?" Dominique teased, and I sent a punch to her arm, making her cry out

"Shut up," I warned her and heard Yolanda giggling but I couldn't hit her, she was too fragile "You shut up too," I warned her while glaring

"Speak of the lover boy and he shall enter," I heard Dominique mutter to my left and I looked up just in time to see Romeo flash me a quick smile and a wink before sitting down in front of me

And the class began

**.:Hate:.**

"Do you think it would be possible to make hot chocolate with cocoa puffs?" Dominique asked as we walked down to the science room to drop me off after school

"No, it would probably be too much to handle," Yolanda said

"Plus, wouldn't the cocoa puffs get all soggy and nasty?" I asked her with a confused look

"Hm...I never thought about that," Dominique said with a thoughtful look "But what if I smashed it all up?" She asked

"They'd just be smashed up cereal and then you'd just be a cereal killer," Yolanda told her

"I'm a cereal killer, I stepped on a frosted flake last night," I told them as we made it to the science room

"Wish me luck," I said as I started to walk in and I barley heard Dominique

"You're gonna tell us all about what happened later," and with that I walked in to face the boy with the sky blue eyes and puffy pink lips.


	3. The Date

Chapter 3

The Date

I walked into the classroom those sky blue eyes watching me as I sat next to him in the seat, waiting for the teacher to come in. The teacher finally walked in .

"Okay, get your goggles and aprons on and start the work, I need to step out of the classroom for a moment so please go ahead and put your work sheets on my desk and clean up before you leave," The teacher said, nodding his head and then walking out, leaving Romeo and I alone.

We got our apron and goggles on quietly and pulled out the stuff we were going to need. I tied my curls back, a few pieces popping out of place and just hanging loosely around my face. Romeo and I began to work.

While I was putting the dry ice into the green liquid carefully, Romeo carefully went around me, avoiding the same thing to repeat again from class. I had the red liquid on the burner and was waiting for the alarm clock for me to take it off the burner to go off when Romeo sat next to me with a yellow and orange liquid in his hands.

He placed them on the table and looked at me with a curious look. I kept my gaze on the timer but Romeo was not going to let me go that easily.

"Did you know that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen?" Romeo told me and I finally looked at him, he was smiling.

"How many girls have you told that one to?" I asked him with an eye roll as he smirked at me

"You're such a goody-two-shoes," Romeo told me and I chuckled, looked him dead in the eyes, and smiled a scary smile

"You know, I could cut off your balls right now and then lets see how goody-two-shoes I am," I smiled at him before turning back to the green liquid

Romeo rolled his eyes and went back to his own project. After a few more seconds my timer went off. I had just put the green liquid on the counter, away from Romeo, when he cussed.

"What-?" I turned around and something exploded in my face, singing off the end of a piece of curly chestnut hair that had popped out of the hair tie on me.

"Sorry," Romeo said as I glared daggers at him. He put the orange liquid back on the burner and started the timer "I did not know that was going to happen," Romeo apologized, trying not to laugh at me

"I swear to god that I will pour acid down your freakin pants and make you eat wolf crap for a week straight if you don't stop annoying the hell outta me," I grumbled under my breath as I rubbed my head

"Damn, you sure don't hold anything back," Romeo sighed as he stared at me and I glared at him

"I hate you with a passion," I hissed

"And I don't have any doubt in my body that you're lying to me either," He chuckled, as if we were best buddies sharing in inside joke. Like we could ever be 'best buddies.'

I ignored him for the rest of the time in the science room. We finished our project, turned in our papers, and started to clean up. Romeo went up to a sink to wash his hands and I noticed what sink he was at.

"No, wait Romeo, not that one!" But it was too late. Romeo twisted the faucet and water sprayed at me. At. _**ME! **_I looked at Romeo in rage, water dripping down my purple shirt and chestnut curls.

"I'll never forgive you for this," I hissed at him, my fists curling up at my sides, but I wasn't going to hit him, I might kill him because I most likely will not hold back.

"Then let me make it up to you," Romeo told me but I only glared at him, hoping that he would melt, but my hopes were crushed when he smirked.

"Go on a date with me," He told me. I looked at him really fast, his sky blue eyes boring into my grass green eyes. He's dead serious.

"Why should I?" I asked him

"I want to show you that I'm not a jerk," Romeo told me, his eyes still serious

"I don't know...," I told him, my voice trailing off

"This Friday night. I'll pick you up at 8, I'll be throwing pebbles at your window," and with that he stood up, grabbed his backpack, and walked out of the classroom after he put his packet on the teachers desk

"I never said I would go," I muttered angrily under my breath as I got my backpack and walked out of the classroom after putting my own packet on the teachers desk

I heard squealing coming from my back pocket so I took out my phone to see that Dominique's number was on my screen, meaning she, and most likely Yolanda, were listening in our whole conversation. I put the phone to my ear.

"Juliet's gotta da-ate! Juliet's gotta da-ate!" I heard Dominique singing as Yolanda giggled in the background. I turned the corner to go out the school doors to see Dominique doing the disco dance and the jerk with her phone in her hand, while Yolanda was standing behind her, giggling in front of the doors.

I clicked End on my phone and started to record her doing it. After a few more seconds they both finally noticed my presence. Dominique stopped dead in her tracks when she saw my phone.

"Black mail baby," I told her with a big, cheesy smirk on my face while her face took on a look of horror and Yolanda's face flushed a deep red.

"I get to pick out what you're wearing,"Dominique stated, brushing the black mail I had on her off.

**.:Sparkles:.**

"I look like a freakin hooker," I told Dominique. I was wearing black leather pants that squeezed the life outta me (why the hell do I have these?), a plain white tank top that made my boobs pop out, a red leather jacket that made my arms hurt, and red knee high high heel leather boots. Oh and did I mention the whip on my hip? No? Didn't think so.

"I know, I just did this out of my own amusement," Dominique grinned, taking a picture of me "Blackmail feels good," she grinned as Yolanda circled me

"Are they tight?" Yolanda asked and her sent her a "wtf?" look

"No Yolanda, they're so loose I think I need a belt!" I told her, sarcasm dripping off my tongue as I ate a red apple. Yolanda put her hands up in surrender, backing away.

There was a whistle from my open window that faced Romeo's house and all three of us turned to the window to see Romeo leaning out his window, staring at me with a banana in his mouth. That sounded weird. Everyone knows it's just awkward if you stare at someone with a banana in your mouth.

"Are you going to wear that on our date this Friday?" Romeo asked and then to make matters worse, he caught sight of the damned whip "Damn Juliet, I didn't think you rolled that way. I mean, it's not like I mind or anything...," He trailed off, winking at me and taking a bite out of the banana while I took a mean bite out of my apple and drew my curtains.

"Freakin pervert," I muttered as I turned to Yolanda and Dominique to see Yolanda's mouth covered in blue and Dominique shoving half a bar of chocolate into her mouth.

******:Sparkles:.**

I was walking down the hall, I don't know where Dominique and Yolanda are and that scares me because that means they're doing something very bad.

"THIS. IS. SPARTA!" I hear and duck as fast as I can as her leg shoots out to kick me, barley missing my skull. I lift my head up and glare at Yolanda. Wait where's Dominique?

"YAAAAAAA!" Dominique's screech fills the crowded hall and I'm shoved against the lockers, everyone's staring.

I suck in a sharp breath as my back comes in contact with the cold, metal lockers and I open my eyes to glare at the smirking girl in front of me.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I yell at her, shoving her off as Yolanda and Dominique give me look

"Today's the day!" Dominique squeals like a freakin pig. It clicks.

"And that has to do with shoving me into the lockers because...?" I asked her in utter confusion and in a clearly pissed off tone

"Aw hell Juliet, we were just having fun!" Yolanda told me with a sly grin on her face

"Good, cauz payback hurts," I say as I grab the cranberry juice in a spray bottle that's on the side of my backpack and point it at Dominique. Her smile disappears.

"Bad Dominique!" I yell as I spray her with the bottle. She screams like she's in pain. Dominique _hates _cranberry juice with a passion. Yolanda's laughing, recording it behind Dominique.

"JULIET CAMELLIA, DOMINIQUE FRANCE AND YOLANDA PIERCE!" Mrs. Derider's voice booms through out the school hall, making all of the students to scurry away in a scared manner.

The three of us froze. Principle Derider stomped down the hall still looking old and cranky. We were dragged off to the principles office. We have detention all next week, also known as the week before spring break. Damn.

**.:Sparkles:.**

To my luck Mom didn't ground me but I still had this freaking date. So there I was, dressed up in some dark jean skinny jeans, a black shirt that said: **Guys think that every girls dream is to find the perfect guy, bullcrap. Every girls dream is to eat without getting fat! **In big white letters, and black converse. My hair was in a braid on the side of my head (some of the curls popping out), and my smiley face designed nerd glasses were on my face.

I played with my charm bracelet as I quietly paced in my room as I waited for Romeo. My parents had gone to bed an hour ago so that was good. I listened to a little bit of music because I was so nervous, I mean this was my first date since 7th grade.

I lay on my bed, totally zoning out and staring at my black and silver designed ceiling. I remembered when Yolanda stuffed sunny side eggs down Dominique pants when she was sleeping and how Dominique got her back by drenching Yolanda's underwear and bras with this extremal hot sauce in 6th grade.

In 7th grade when I stuffed Yolanda's locker with stuffed animals, also known as her worst fear. When she opened it, they all fell onto her and she screamed so loud you would've thought that she was being murdered and then when she fled to the bathroom you would've thought that she was being chased by a cheetah. I recorded the whole thing.

The way she got me back still scares me. Imagine waking up to your worst fear littered all over your room. Now picture all of those as clowns. Clowns were littered around my room, grinning at me with their freaky faces.

But that's not the only thing that scared me. What makes me still have nightmares from this day on was the life sized clown that sat in the corner. It had big blood red lips that pulled back to show yellow teeth while its face was caked in white powder and had a big red nose along with neon green frizzy hair that stuck out around its head.

At first I thought it was a fake until the head turned towards me and it started to cackle. I grabbed my lamp, threw it at the window, and jumped out of it. I mean yeah, I broke both my legs, but it was all worth it to get away from that weird clown.

After I had broke my legs from jumping out the window, instead of crying or screaming, I got onto my stomach and started to drag my body by my arms until I got to the side walk when my front door burst open and there was the freaky clown.

"Juliet!" The clown yelled. It was Yolanda's voice.

_ OH MY GOD IT ATE YOLANDA! _Was the first thing that had popped into my head, making me move my arms faster. I had made it to the other side of the street when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, preparing for razor sharp teeth to eat me but what I saw was a girl with short strawberry blond hair, a neon green wig in her hand, white powder caked her face, and her big chestnut colored eyes staring at me in worry.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" I heard another voice say as Dominique walked out from behind my house holding a camera and holding her stomach. Realization dawned onto me and I glared daggers up at Dominique and Yolanda.

"Wow thanks," I told them. The pain hit me like a big rock. I didn't cry, instead I looked down at my legs to see the bones sticking out of the skin and crimson red blood dripping onto the cement. I groaned in pain and lay down as Dominique went to get my parents.

My legs were broken for three months but I never was really mad at either of them. I was pulled out of my day dream by the sound of something small hitting my window. I turned on the lights and pulled open my curtains.

Romeo was at his window, grinning at me. His dirty blond hair was messed up around his head, but in a good way. He wore a black shirt that said: **Marry Me? A. Yes B. C C.B. **And at the bottom it said: **Proposing Like A Boss. **

"You ready?" He asked once I opened the window, letting the warm, Florida air into my cool room. I rolled my eyes.

"I never did say yes but sure," I told him. We both closed our windows and I turned out the lights, but not before drawing my curtains. I managed to get out of my house without my parents waking up. I grabbed my black beanie before I left the house.

Romeo was waiting on a motorcycle holding a dark blue helmet in his hand while another one in orange was on his head. I took the dark blue helmet and put it on my head, stuffing my beanie in my purple satchel that I brought with me before wrapping my arms around Romeo's waist.

"Hold on tight," Romeo told me as I kept a tight hold and we sped down the street going to who knows where

**.:Sparkles:.**

We pulled into Dave n Busters and got off the motorcycle, putting the helmets under the seat before going in. I put my beanie on my head and Romeo chuckled. The place was packed! We managed to get a table.

"How's your arm?" He asked me after we ordered our drinks (me a root beer and Romeo a coke) I looked up at him and shrugged.

"It's fine, I'm not one to cry over stuff like this, I've had worse," I told him with a shrug as I looked down at my menu again

"What do you mean?" He asked me after a few seconds of silence, making me pull my gaze away from the delicious food on the menu but it was okay because I already knew what I wanted

"I broke both my legs in 7th grade, jumping out of my window because of a prank pulled by Yolanda and Dominique, I broke my left arm in 8th grade doing a stunt with my skate board, and when I was 6 I broke four of my ribs when I fell off of the monkey bars, totally belly flopped it but I didn't cry," I told him

"Wow, you make it sound like nothing," Romeo smirked, leaning back into his chair and staring at me

"It's really not. Why did you ask me out?" I asked him

"Like I said, I want to prove that I'm not a jerk, plus, I want to make it up for you for what happened in the nurses office," Romeo told me

"Oh," I muttered as the waitress came to take our order. Once she left I sighed and put my head in my right hand "You're pretty for a boy," I told him "Are you a girl and you're just not telling me?" I was satisfied when Romeo's face flushed a deep red

"No!" He shot but then a smirk took over his face "You wanna use your whip to test me?" He asked me and I made a face

"Like hell I don't!" I snapped at him in total disgust, bringing a laugh out of him. Our food came and we ate. Once we finished, we got into an argument on who would pay. He won. Then we went to go play in the arcade.

**.:Sparkles:.**

I swiped three more fruits that were thrown up from the bottom of the screen and noticed I beat the high score. 1841. I threw my fist up and turned around to Romeo who was giving me a pissed look.

"Stick that in your juice box and suck it pretty boy!" I told him, doing a little dance while he glared at me. He had gotten 1739 now the second highest score. I was totally beast at Fruit Ninja.

"Ha ha ha," Romeo said in a sarcastic tone, still glaring at me as we walked away from Fruit Ninja but not before I caught something.

"Don't those two look so cute together? The girl with the beanie and the boy with the **Like A Boss **shirt?" A lady that was behind us said

"I know right, perfect couple," Her friend answered as we walked away and I heard Romeo chuckle

"You hear that? We make a perfect couple," Romeo mocked, completely brushing off the me beating him at Fruit Ninja.

We finished up at the arcade and got back onto his motorcycle. He sped out of Dave n Busters parking lot and down the highway of the city, the lights flashing by in blurs.

Everything was lit up in breath taking way, lining the sides of the highway and hanging on palm trees. The smell of the ocean whipped across my face (we were too lazy to put on our helmets) as my arms were wound tightly around Romeo's torso.

Romeo drove the motorcycle out of town and through the woods, stopping on top of a cliff that over saw the city. The stars twinkled high above us like a disco ball as we got off the motorcycle and looked up into the clear sky, the full moon casting a beautiful glow across the trees.

The city was lit up with lights far below us. A big grin took over my features. I turned to Romeo to see him grinning a goofy grin as I gave him a cheesy grin right back. I turned back to the view, looking at the ocean that split the city and the trees but a bridge was cast across it so there was an easy way to cross.

"This is gorgeous!" I said in awe as the ocean air blew gently against my face as Romeo stood next to me

"Yeah, you are," Romeo told me and I looked up at him. Our eyes locked.

"That was so cheesy," I told him, totally ruining the moment as I looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice the color of a rose taking over my cheeks

"I know right," Romeo sighed, running a hand through his hair "That one usually gets all the girls," and I looked at him quickly to see him smirking "Kidding," he said with a laugh

"You're an idiot," I tell him, flicking him in the forehead but I can't help but notice how the moon shines down on his hair, making it look like a halo circled his head. I snorted unladylike. _Yeah, held up by his horns, _I thought to myself.

"You ready to head back?" I asked him to see him staring at me. Our eyes locked again but no snotty remark came to mind. We both started to lean in and-

My phone went off.

I pulled back really fast, Romeo almost stumbled forward, finally realizing I wasn't there and looked at me. I gave him a look and pulled out my phone. The caller ID was blocked. I answered it and put the phone to my ear.

"I know what you did last summer," The voice breathed into the phone in a raspy tone

"Well, last year at band camp-," I was cut off

"Oh god Juliet!" Dominique yelled into the phone and I laughed. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I turned around to see Romeo about two centimeters from my face. My eyes widened like half dollars.

I almost dropped my phone when he leaned in and kissed me. Half on my lips, half on my cheek but my eyes stayed wide open in shock. He pulled back and smirked at my reaction before turning around.

"Hey I'm gonna have to call you back," I told her and before I got a response I hung up and put the phone in my back pocket. I turned to Romeo to say something when there was the sound of tires on gravel and a black van emerged from the woods. I didn't hesitate.

I ran up to the motorcycle and hoped onto the front "Romeo! Get on!" He started to argue "GET ON!" I yelled and he rushed behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I took the motorcycle off the stand and spun the bike around, speeding past the van only for it to start following us. Soon we crossed the bridge, weaving through the cars, trying not to get hit. We came to the city, I sped as fast as I could, three more vans on our tail.

I yanked the handles to the right, going into a whole different lane that was going the opposite way we were. We sped into the plaza and when I was about to take a left a black van came out of nowhere.

As quick as I could, I took a sharp right, Romeo gripping me harder around the waist. More black vans blocked my way and I turned again, going full speed so I could try to make it but my luck had completely run out.

I took a too sharp left and the bike fell, crushing my left leg then skidding off of it and going somewhere else. My body slid across the broken glass from the light on the motorcycle. I groaned and lifted my body up, warm crimson colored liquid dripping down my head and getting into my eyes. I finally noticed Romeo's unmoving body a few feet away.

"ROMEO!" I yelled but he didn't move. Doors slammed open and shut, the sound of guns being taken off of the safety. I got to my feet, wincing at my now broken leg and limped over to Romeo, ignoring the pain of the glass lodged in my arms, legs, and one of the right side of my stomach.

I grabbed him and gave him a little shake. He didn't budge. I screamed his name and took out my phone. Dialing 1, 2, and 3 so it was on three calls at the same time. They all picked up on the second ring.

"CODE PURPLE!" I yelled into the phone. There was the sound of motorcycle's in the distance but they sounded so far away. I screamed Romeo's name while cradling his head in my bleeding arms.

Everything after that, I can't really remember everything after that. Just gun shots because everything went black.

**Maybe I'll just end them all with cliffs :) Nah, anyways no Juliet and Romeo are not dead and a new and hawt character comes in the next chapter, hehehe :D **

**Preview:**

** "I gotta feeling, oooooooh, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good, good night, I gotta-," Daniel's hand slapped over Dominique's mouth, silencing her so called singing.**

**"Shut up, you can't sing," Daniel told her, shaking his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes as Yolanda giggled and I rolled my eyes while we walked to our lunch table with our food**

**I chewed my apple, Yolanda popped blueberries into her mouth, Dominique glared at Daniel while a piece of chocolate stuck out of her mouth, and Daniel tossed his grapes in the air, catching them in his mouth.**


	4. School Fun

Chapter 4

School Fun

_Beep._

_._

_._

_._

_Beep._

_._

_._

_._

_Beep._

I thrust out one of my arms to turn off the annoying alarm clock, or what I thought was an alarm clock, but my hand never brushed anything and pain seeped into my arm. I groaned and pealed my eyes open in annoyance.

At first I didn't know where I was. All I saw was a heart monitor, white walls, and cream blanket. Bandages covered my arms and wires stuck out of them too. My head throbbed in pain and I put my bruised and wrapped hand to my head to find it wrapped up too.

A sigh broke through my lips as I lye my head onto the soft pillow, closing my eyes until I realized something: I have to pee.

My eyes shot open and I sat up, a pain going through my rib cage. They must be bruised. My hair popped with static. I threw my legs out from under the covers, my left leg in a hard white cast that went to my knee. Slowly I stood up and tore the wires from my arm and hobbled to the bathroom.

Once I was finished I washed my hands and walked out, I was halfway to the bed when the door was burst open and an apple was thrown at me. I caught it in my bandaged hands and took a big bite out of it as Dominique and Yolanda walked in.

"You're lucky we got to you before they did what they were going to do," Dominique told me with a big smirk on her face as I painfully sat on my bed, wincing a little bit

"Yeah seriously Juliet, you guys were in big trouble," Yolanda said and then looked around before leaning in towards me "You're mom is _pissed _dude."

"What happened to Romeo?" I asked. Dominique and Yolanda's faces went serious.

"As far as he can remember, you guys were riding down the high way and crashed into a car that went out of control," Dominique told

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to stop my throbbing head. I opened my eyes and was about to say something when the door was thrown open. I winced at the sudden loud noise as a worried soaked Romeo speed walked to the bed I sat on.

His right arm was wrapped up in a cream wrapping, along with his head and I could barley see the cream coloring under his white hospital gown. His eyes were glazed in worry and was written all over his face.

"Thank god you're okay," Romeo said as he hugged me "I was so worried, I thought something bad might have happened to you," Romeo said pulling back to look at my face

"Romeo, I'm fine really, you don't need to wor-," lips crashed into mine and my eyes widened while Dominique and Yolanda whipped out their phones, completely forgetting the matter at hand

My eye lids drifted closed in bliss and I wrapped my arms around Romeo's neck, pulling him closer but being careful not to hurt either of us. His tongue shot out and licked my bottom lips and my lips parted, giving him full entrance.

Romeo pushed me gently onto the bed, deepening the kiss as his hands rested on both sides of my head. Finally after a little while, we broke the kiss and were both panting pretty hard.

I had completely forgotten about the two awe struck girls in the room and how Romeo was dating Kimberly while staring into his now dark blue eyes as we panted like two dogs that were in the heat for too long.

"Damn, that was the most heated kiss I have ever seen," Yolanda said as she put her phone in her back pocket making me pull my gaze away from Romeo

"I thought you two were gonna start tearing off each others clothes and start going at it like rabbits with us still in the room," Dominique whistled

We all stayed quiet, Romeo was now sitting next to me, our fingers intertwined when the door to the hospital room burst open and in came Hades best assistant with her eyes blazing like the fires in hell that devils were sentenced to death with.

"Juliet," Mom said through grit teeth and I tried to smiled but failed horribly. I glared at my mom and she glared right back. I could practically see the entrance to Hell in her eyes.

"I'll talk to you later Juliet," Romeo whispered to me, flashing me a smile before letting go of my hand and walking out of the room, Mom's eyes following him the whole time as he exited. We waited about three minutes before she exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOUNGE LADY!" Mom yelled, making Dominique, Yolanda, and I flinch all at the same time "DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF WE HADN'T GOTTEN THERE IN TIME?" Mom yelled. The anger was boiling up in me.

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DON'T! BECAUSE YOU DON'T GIVE A CARE IN THE WORLD ABOUT YOUR PURPOSE! YOU'RE TOO FOCUSED ON GOING OUT AND DOING NONSENSE!" That was my breaking point. I stood up fast, hurting myself badly and almost falling.

I gasped in pain but pushed it aside to glare at her "Don't you dare tell me that what I'm doing is nonsense!" I hissed at her

She snorted "All you ever do is nonsense Juliet, you're never serious about anything," she told me

"I am serious! I just like to enjoy life! The only nonsense that there is is my stupid purpose!" I screamed at her

"Don't you dare call your purpose nonsense!" She yelled at me and stepped closer, as did I

"It's always been nonsense Gabriella!" I yelled using her first name that I haven't said since I was 8 "It's always "your purpose this," and "your purpose that!" Well I'm sick of it! I'm tired of this stupid purpose!" I screamed. I hit a spot with her.

Mom's hand was like a blur. Dominique, Yolanda, and mines eyes widened as the back of her hand hit my face, hitting the big bruise that lay under my right eye. The three of them gasped but I stayed silent, my bangs covering my face. She realized what she had just done.

"Juliet-," I cut her off

"Get out," I hissed, not looking up

"Please Juliet-,"

"I SAID GET OUT! I HATE YOU!" I screamed, finally looking up, my eyes glazed with unshed tears. It took a whole lot for me to cry. My head and cheek throbbed, I bet the bruise was getting bigger.

Mom scurried out of my hospital room and I sat on my bed, ignoring the pain that went through my rib cage as I cried into my hands, Dominique and Yolanda trying to calm me down. Nothing was really the same after that other then our friendship.

**.:Purpose:.**

"You don't take someone's underwear and use it as fish bait, what fish I stupid enough to go for that?" I asked Dominique as the three of us rode in Yolanda's silver Audi

"Well one fish grabbed it," Dominique pointed out and Yolanda giggled as I glared from the back seat. I had been released from the hospital on Saturday and the three of us still had 5 days of detention to deal with.

We parked in the parking lot to our school and got out. I wasn't on crutches or anything so I could walk on my own but it kind of hurt still.

"So how was your date? Oh wait, that kiss proved everything!" Yolanda said, laughing really hard with Dominique as my face made tomatoes jealous but that all changed when we walked into the school

Kimberly had Romeo pressed up against his locker with their lips locked tight. I felt my face pale and heard Dominique cussing and Yolanda plotting Romeo's pain plot.

"Okay Dominique, plot 3056487 is now in action!" Yolanda said as we walked by, Romeo not even noticing me. Since all three of our lockers were right next to each other, we all pulled huge water guns from our lockers, filled with different things (don't ask how we managed to get them in there).

Mine is filled with squeezed tuna, Yolanda's is filled with tomato juice, and Dominique's is filled with swamp water. We pumped the guns and strapped them to our backs, being covered by our backpacks.

We walked into Drama and took our seats, not removing our backpacks because of the water guns.

"He shoots!" A voice came from the door, stopping the conversation about evil pickles with us and looked towards the door "He scores!"

Daniel Boulevard stood at the door, cocking a lazy smile at me, making my cheeks flush. He has light brown hair that almost went to the bottom of his neck in the back, to his chin on the sides, and below his eyes in the front but he flips it to get it out.

His black eyes stared at me, dancing with amusement. The three of us looked around in confusion when a piece of paper fell onto the middle of the table. I picked it up and read it.

_**So...whens plot 3056487 in action? ~Dan**_

The three of us grinned and looked up at him as he walked over to the table, girls that were in the room blushing as I leaned back into my seat while Dominique and Yolanda grinned evilly. Daniel stopped at our table and sat down in the seat next to me.

"I've got the stuff," He told us with a smirk

"What kind of stuff?" Dominique asked as she took chocolate out of her backpack

"Sewer water," Daniel nodded and we all high five. Daniel was my own personal body guard, and the hottest guy in the school. He was there for me in the incident in 7th grade, he was the one that fixed everything up. Daniel's pretty much the only boy I actually ever had a big crush on and I let close to me.

"So, what happened while I was gone," Daniel asked, leaning back in his chair while looking at me

"Juliet went on a date with a player," Yolanda told him while I chewed on my apple angrily and saw Daniel raise and eyebrow at me

"After what happened in 7th grade?" Daniel asked me. I gave him an angry look and shrugged. His eyes trailed down my body, stopping at the cast on my leg.

"How many times are you gonna break your bones till you're satisfied?" Daniel asked me with a sigh, leaning forward and tucking a curl behind my ear, making me blush a light pink as his fingers lingered and he pulled away slowly.

I felt eyes glaring in our direction and I looked up and realized that Romeo had just walked into the room and he did not look happy. I glared back, why the hell should he care?

Before we could say anything else the bell rang and people rushed into the classroom.

**.:Purpose:.**

"I gotta feeling, oooooooh, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good, good night, I gotta-," Daniel's hand slapped over Dominique's mouth, silencing her so called singing.

"Shut up, you can't sing," Daniel told her, shaking his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes as Yolanda giggled and I rolled my eyes while we walked to our lunch table with our food

I chewed my apple, Yolanda popped blueberries into her mouth, Dominique glared at Daniel while a piece of chocolate stuck out of her mouth, and tossed his grapes in the air, catching them in his mouth.

We sat down and talked about the plan that was going to happen tonight. Someone walked over to our table, grabbed my arm, and forcefully dragged me out the lunch room doors. I looked up at Romeo and glared.

"What the hell man!" I yelled as he shoved us into the janitors closet. Just as it clicked shut the door to the lunch room burst open.

"Juliet!" Daniel's voice yelled with Dominique and Yolanda as they raced down the hall and Romeo's hand over my mouth. I licked his hand but he didn't move it. He tasted like bananas... not that that's a good thing!

After the yelling and running had become distant I ripped Romeo's hand from my mouth and glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he'd be as dead as my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandma.

"What's your problem!" I whisper/yelled as I kept glaring at him but he just gave me a look as if I were stupid

"My problem, what's yours?" Romeo snapped right back and I was taken aback a little bit. My problem? Why the hell is this douche bag turning things on me? I'm gonna rip his god damn nuts off in a second.

"My problem is you!" I barked, my eyes blazing in anger as I stared at the stupid blond boy in front of me, who was so close that our noses were practically touching

"Me? You're the one throwing yourself at that guy like a puppy!" He hissed and my fists clenched at my sides

"Are you calling me a whore?" I shrieked. The blood pumping through my veins was boiling like hot water and I could feel my patience getting _very _and _dangerously _small.

"I guess you could say that," Romeo told me, crossing his muscular arms across his chest with a cocky smirk on his face. My hand flew up, about to smack him but he caught it by the wrist and glared at me.

"Man whore!" I yelled

"Slut!" He shot back and I scoffed

"Player!"'

"Low life!"

"Dick head!"

"Brat!"

"Apple Killer!"

"Pig!"

I grit my teeth together in annoyance and yanked my wrist from his grasp, glaring at him still and he glared right back at me.

"Shut up, you'll never be the man your mother is!" I yelled at him and saw his face harden

"What? If you were twice as smart, you'd still be stupid!" He shot back and my jaw dropped

"You must be the arithmetic man; you add trouble, subtract pleasure, divide attention, and multiply ignorance!" I growled

"Why are you so angry? Is it because your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory?" Romeo asked in fake innocence

"With a comeback like that you must've been born on the highway because that's where most accidents happen," I shot at him

"You wanna know what bothers me the most? Is when I look into your eyes, I see through the back of your head," He told me with a smirk while crossing my arms over my chest

"Well, they do say opposites attract...so I sincerely hope you meet somebody who is attractive, honest, intelligent, and cultured," I told him and before he could snap a reply back the door to the janitors closet burst open and there stood three smirking people. Dominique, Yolanda, and Daniel.

"Thank god you guys are here, I was just about to pummel this dick weed," I hissed as I stepped out "How did you find me?" I asked them

"We just followed the sound of two stupid people arguing," Yolanda shrugged as if it was nothing

"Oh please, you wouldn't hit this face?" Romeo asked me, fluttering his eyelashes like a girl and I heard Daniel take in a sharp breath. He knew what was coming.

"You gay?" Dominique asked him and before he could answer I whipped around and punched Romeo straight in the jaw almost as hard as I could. I was about to send in another punch but Daniel's arms wrapped around my waist and he tugged me back as Romeo stood, with his hand on his jaw in shock as the four of us walked away. Okay, so I was being dragged, but it still counts.

"Change of plans," I hissed as we turned two more corners "We're not going to use the guns, we're going higher." I tell them and hear Dominique and Daniel whine

"But I wanted to use the gun for once," Daniel complained, Dominique nodding and agreeing with him

"Then go shoot a nerd later," I told them and they both grinned and nodded.

"Okay so what's the new plan?" Yolanda asked me.

And I explained the plan to them.

**.:Purpose:.**

The bell for the end of school rang and the for of us gathered our stuff quickly and made a quick stop at our lockers and met up in front of the girls bathroom (it was a little strange for Daniel). We discussed the plan again and Dominique, Yolanda, and I split up with Daniel since we still had detention.

**.:Purpose:.**

All three of us walked out of detention with the other five people and split up, unnoticed. We walked down the hall, knocked three times on Daniel's locker and unlocked it. Daniel tumbled out and sighed.

"Why did I have to stay in my locker?" Daniel asks me as we walk down the hall with our water guns strapped to our backs

"Because I said so," I him

"Nuff said," Dominique chuckled as we stopped in front of the principles office. I silently pushed the office door open. There was no one there so we all walked in as quietly as possible.

I barged into the vice principles office and pulled the water gun from my shoulders and aimed it at the frightened Vice Principle Tomasina. Yolanda closed the door and pointed her water gun at him too along with Dominique and Daniel.

"Give us th file on Romeo Montaigne and you won't get hurt," I told him, looking so bad to the bone that I was proud

"J-J-Juliet! You k-know I can't d-d-do that!" Vice Principle Tomasina squeaked as he practically sunk into his chair from fear. It looked like I had given him a mini heart attack.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Yolanda snapped

"Yeah old man, show some respect," Daniel barked

"Give her the file," Dominique growled

Vice Principle Tomasina quickly scrambled to the filing cabinets, digging through the letters of the files, looking for Romeo. He crawled back to his desk, a cream colored folder in hand, and slid it over to me.

I studied his scared face before I took the folder from the desk and threw it open, looking through the contents and _finally _my eyes landed on what I needed.

**Fear: Spiders**

A grin that would scare the Joker found its way onto my face and I dropped the folder, evilness dancing in my grass green eyes. What a wuss.

We walked out of the office and got ready to take action. This was gonna be _so _much fun.

**.:Purpose:.**

A loud scream from outside my window woke me up from my apple filled dream. I grabbed my phone and rushed over to my window, recording the whole thing.

Romeo was standing at the side of his bed, staring at the rubber spiders that littered his room like snow on a blizzard day. Romeo ran out of his room and I could hear him yelling in his parents room about the spiders.

I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to pee on myself.

Oh yes, revenge is a sweet, sweet thing.


	5. Clowns, Leprechauns, and Stuffed Animals

**A/N: Okay so maybe not the best or longest chapter in Apple Killer and Pig but i was in a rush! PLease dont be mean.**

Chapter 5

Clowns, Leprechauns, and Stuffed Animals

"You did it," Romeo hissed, slamming his fists on my science table once he had walked into the room but I only gave him a blank stare

"Did what?" I asked him, giving him a "What-the-hell-do-you-want?" look but he only glared at me

"You know damn well what," His breath smelled like bananas. I chewed my apple but he snatched it out of my hand and smashed it in his hands. Damn. I was pissed now. He just crossed my danger zone.

I flew to my feet, my seat crashing to the floor behind me as I glared at him, my fists clenched at my sides and my nails digging into the wrapping around my palms so hard that I felt the wrapping starting to break but I didn't pay any attention to that right now.

"Apple Killer!" I hissed but he only glared at me

"Pig," he answered and my teeth grit harder, my nails dug deeper into the cream wrapping until it broke and my finger nails dug into my palms, breaking the skin and blood escaping from the inside of my body, starting to soak the bandages in the crimson wrapping

I spotted the banana on the side of his backpack and lunged at it. I took it from his backpack and smashed it. Romeo stared at me with hard eyes. That sounds very sexual. Pushing that thought aside, I glared right back at him, anger written all over my face.

"You're sick," He told me and I gave a him a dry laugh

"The only thing that's going to be sick, is your face when I'm finished with you," I told him. He opened his mouth to respond back but he never got the chance. The bell rang and we sent each other one last glare before he retreated to his seat. Well, I knew one thing for sure.

If looks could kill, everyone on this planet would be dead.

**.:Apple*Fries:.**

"What do you like more then apples?" Daniel asked me as I chewed on my apple

"Apple fries," I said around a mouth full of apple. Daniel laughed and Dominique rolled her eyes. I wonder where Yolanda is?

"Oh...my...gosh! You guys...Romeo...he's coming...to yell at...Juliet," Yolanda said, racing up to the table. Again, she never was one for running.

"So?" I said as I leaned back against my chair while eating my apple as Yolanda caught her breath

"I'm serious Juliet, he's pissed. He said that he was going to- oh? Are those blue berry muffins?" Yolanda said, totally getting distracted by the two blue berry muffins that sat in front of my lunch tray, both untouched.

"Yeah, you can have them," I told her as she picked them up as if a diamond that might break at any moment now. Like how I held my apple fries when I got my kids meal at McDonald's- I mean when I rob a kid for his lunch money...no, defiantly the kids meal.

All of a sudden, something soft and disgustingly slimy was smashing against my head. I gasped and Daniel stood up really fast, turning around, his eyes blazing. He had every right to knock Romeo's freaking balls off but I put my hand on his arm, giving him the signal to sit down and let me handle it.

I pulled the disgusting banana off my head and glared at Romeo. Yolanda and Dominique both knew it was a _very_ bad idea to let me try and handle it on my own, but they find some kind of entertainment in watching me exploding like a bomb.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screeched, my voice going up two notches as my grass green eyes glared at him.

If looks could kill...

"Next time you should learn to shut your mouth when you're talking to me," Romeo said, a big cheesy smirk on his face. I breathed in deeply, my rib cage hurting as I did so. I had a major head ache and I just wanted to beat the living crap out of Romeo Montaigne,

"Maybe you should learn to shut your own mouth and cut your balls off, cause you sure as hell don't deserve them with a face your mother cant even love!" and with that, I grabbed my apple sauce and squeezed it onto his head. There was a pang of guilt in my chest. That apple sauce was really good.

Romeo growled, glaring hard at me as he picked up Daniel's tray of spaghetti and meatballs. My eyes widened and I ducked, the person behind me getting hit in the face. That person was Dominique. That wasn't even any real help since she had the third baddest attitude between Yolanda, me, and her.

Dominique was silent for a little bit then a screech reached past her lips as she stood up really fast, her tray of rice and chicken in her hand as she launched it at Romeo's face. Romeo ducked and it hit Quincy, who was behind Romeo. Probably to flirt with me. Disgusting.

"What?" Quincy said, obviously confused as to why Dominique just launched her food at his face. Then he looked pissed. He picked up the cinnamon roll that a kid next to him had and launched it at Dominique but it accidentally hit Yolanda in the face.

She stopped eating, her strawberry blond bangs mow covered in frosting and cinnamon covered her chestnut colored eyes as she dropped her fork and stood up.

"We're all gonna die!" Dominique and I yelled as we rushed away from the table just as she flipped it over. Yolanda was #1 on our list of attitudes. She looked up, cinnamon on her left cheek as her eyes blazed in anger.

She grabbed a carton of milk from the floor, opened it, walked over to Quincy, and poured it on his head. He had the look of disbelief on his face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone across the lunch room yelled and food went flying everywhere! We all ducked under the table, Daniel on my right, Yolanda on my left with Dominique in front of me and Romeo muttering to himself and Yolanda and Quincy having a glaring war.

"Ugh, look what you guys started!" Daniel said, not having a bit of food on him. That pissed me off. I scrapped some banana guts off my head and wiped it on his face, making his face scrunch up in disgust.

"That's nasty Juliet," Daniel told me and I just grinned at him, hearing Romeo scoff made me look at him

"You guys are disgusting, anyways we need to get out of here before the teachers come," Romeo told me and we all nodded

Slowly we got out from under the table and made our way to the lunch room doors, holding up lunch trays to block the flying food. We made it out the door in one piece.

"Okay, lets get to the bathroom before this stuff starts to stink," I say as Dominique, Yolanda, and Daniel start to turn around

"Oh hold, I forgot to do something," Yolanda said and we turned towards her, obviously confused Yolanda walked up to Quincy, grabbed the back of his head, and slammed his face into the locker.

"Think twice next time when you want to do something to me," Yolanda said, walking back to us and we started to walk away, leaving a pissed off Romeo and a in pain Quincy.

"I'll see you guys later," Daniel told us and we split ways to go to the bathroom and clean our hair and faces.

**.:Apple*Fries:.**

We walked down the hall the next day, proud that we weren't caught and headed to our lockers while talking about going down to the beach on Saturday since Dominique has a condo down there and then on Tuesday going to Yolanda's cabin house in the forest where we used to go down to every two years but stopped after the 7th grade incident.

"And maybe on Friday we can head down to Paris, Mom owns this big hotel called Hotel La Poop, it's a really weird name but it is drop dead gorgeous," I tell them and they nodded

Yolanda opened her locker and a life sized stuffed bunny rabbit stepped out, looking at her with giant eyes. A scream of fear broke from her lips and she ran for dear life with the life sized rabbit following her. We all stared after her.

**~Yolanda's POV~**

I raced down the halls, everyone was staring and I could hear the rabbit right on my heels. Fear was pumping in my veins as I ran into the bathroom, locking the door and took steps back from the door, staring at it as my heart stared to calm down.

I turned around and I had a mini heart attack. The whole girls bathroom was littered with all kinds of stuffed animals that stared and grinned at me with those huge eyes that took up half of their faces.

In front of it all was the same life sized rabbit but in blue. It stood up and slowly started walking towards me. I opened my mouth and screamed bloody murder. Then I fainted.

**~My POV~**

"Wow...didn't see that one coming," Dominique laughed as she watched Yolanda race down the hall, the giant pink rabbit following her. Dominique had just opened her locker when we both heard the heart stopping, blood chilling scream from the girls bathroom down the halls.

There was a laugh from Dominique's locker and we both looked down, the blood from Dominique's face drained away. There was a short leprechaun in her locker, grinning at her with wooden teeth and eyes that made your heart freeze.

Dominique stumbled away from the locker as the leprechaun stepped out. She regained her control and ran down the hall like a cheetah, the leprechaun following close behind. For a short guy, he sure runs fast.

**~Dominique's POV~**

I ran, not looking back once. My feet hit the ground as I turned a corner and into the girls locker room. The leprechaun was gone but the locker room was empty. I closed the door and locked it really fast, walking through the empty locker room.

Fear shook my body as I held my hands together to my chest as I slowly walked down, looking at all the closed lockers around me and how the silence was so creepy. There was a bang and I pressed myself against the wall, the blood draining to my feet.

More slams of lockers opening made my heart jump in my chest. Leprechauns emerged from lockers and I opened my mouth, a silent scream moving past my lips as they all started to close in. I screamed so loud it echoed against the locker room walls, making my head hurt.

I fainted too.

**~My POV~**

My chest tightened in fear and I wondered if the same thing would happen to me like Dominique and Yolanda as I heard Dominique's scream from down the hall. I banged on my locker and heard nothing.

I sighed in relief, opening my locker to find nothing. I put my stuff away and grabbed my text books. I closed my locker and headed down the hall to my next class.

I froze in my steps.

A clown with red hair like fire stuck around its head, its face caked in white with a purple tear under one eye and a heart under the other. He wore a giant grin on his face, showing off yellow and black teeth. His blood shot eyes held a crazed look in them. A look of wanting to kill.

He wore a multi colored polka-dot jumper. My heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat, like a fish on a hook. The text books in my hands slid out and hit the floor but I didn't pay any attention to them, I just turned on my heels and bolted like a bullet, hurting my leg and my ribs but I didn't car. I _needed_ to get out of there.

My heart pumped in my chest as I threw open the gym doors and ran in, not looking back. I made it to the middle of the gym and turned around to look at the doors. They didn't open. And that's when it happened.

The lights in the gym all turned on and clowns littered the gyms bleachers all around me, grins covering their faces. My mouth opened as my eyes darted around, fearing taking hold of them. A flash of blood filled my head and a frightened face.

The laughter of the clowns filled the gym as I fell to my knees, holding my curly head in my hands as the images flashed fast.

"DANIEL!" I screamed and heard the gym doors burst open but my eyes were shut tight. I screamed again and passed out, seeing Daniel's pissed off look on his face as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**.:Apple*Fries:.**

"I don't want it in me," I said and Daniel sighed

"Just let me put it in," Daniel told me and I wiggled a little bit

"It's gonna hurt," I said wiggling around

"It will if you don't stop moving," I sighed and stopped moving and he started to put it in

"Ow! Ow! Stop it hurts!" I told him and saw him grit his teeth

"God Juliet! Relax, it's hard to put in if you're so tense," Daniel told me in annoyance. All of a sudden the door to my room burst open and there stood Dominique and Yolanda looking very bewildered.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Dominique and Yolanda yelled together and Daniel and I looked at her in confusion.

"Um...Daniel's giving me my flu shot," I said with a look and watched as their eyes trailing down to the needle positioned over my bicep

"Why? What did you think we were doing?" I asked in curiosity as we watched their faces flush a deep red crimson

"Um...nothing...carry on," and with that they walked out, leaving both of us laughing as he injected the flu shot into me, making me cringe.

It has been 2 days since the incident with our worst fears and we've been excused from school until Friday, which was tomorrow. After Daniel had found me in the gym, he told me that it was Romeo in the clown costume.

Romeo's been trying to apologize to me but I don't want to hear his apologies, he pisses me off. I heard a tap on my window when Daniel had left my room and looked up to see Romeo at his window, throwing pebbles at my window.

I glared at him and drew my curtains closed.

I couldn't wait for Sunday, then I'd be away from Romeo and all the other annoying people.

Boy was I wrong.

**A/N: This book is actually dedicated to my best friend Nikki that is at home while I'm over here :p anyways, some of the things in this story have to do with the advtures that we have, i mean, we dont corner the vice principle because she's scary but i have an obsession with cookies and she has one with carrots. We're weird and strange but close like twins. I'm the short one and she's the tall!**

**Preview:**

**"Juliet...you have toilet paper sticking out of your pants," Daniel told me, his face going red as i turned and gave him a smile**

**"It's how i like it, so don't judge me," i told him as i walked down the hall my held head high while Dominique and Yolanda tried to contain their giggles while walking with me**

** "Wow, that sure does bring all the boys to the yard," A voice said behind me and we all turned around to see Romeo smirking at me with Kevin and Quincy**

**"Haven't you heard? It's the latest fashion," I told him, flipping my curls over my shoulder while Dominique and Yolanda try to hold in their laughter, looking as if they were about to explode any minute now.**


	6. Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?

Chapter 6

Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?

"No," Dominique said and I grinned at her evilly while Yolanda held up the fake and too mushy for our own good, love letter "Absolutely not," Dominique said again

"You have to, it's a double dare," I say and take the love letter from Yolanda and hand it to Dominique who cringed as if in pain while she took the love letter

She turned around but not before sending Yolanda and I an extremely ugly glare that told us a _really_ mean word. Dominique slowly walked over to Kevin and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and grinned down at her since he was about three inches taller then her even though she was freaking tall.

Dominique told him something and then gave him the love letter, her face flushing red as she speed walked back to us, avoiding Kevin's look of pure surprise. Yolanda and I held back our laughter as she stopped in front of us, her bangs getting in her eyes as she looked down and cussed at us like a pirate.

While Dominique had her back towards Kevin, Yolanda and I watched as Kevin opened the love letter, his eyes growing wide and a light pink color grasping his pale cheeks and he kept reading, his face getting redder as he read on.

It seriously did take Yolanda and I all we had not to laugh up an earth quake as we watched Kevin stuff the love letter in his back pack, pale face red like a fire truck and take a glance at Dominique who still had her back towards him.

Yolanda and I waved at him and his face flushed more if possible and he sped away, his dark brown hair covering his face. Once he turned the corner, Yolanda and I could no longer hold it it. We laughed so hard that I felt like my lungs were about to burst and my sides hurt as tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Screw you, it's my turn," Dominique said with a sly smile on her face as she turned towards me and grinned "Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?" she asked

"Dare," I shrugged because I knew that Dominique's Double Dares were too intense, plus, she would most defiantly not go easy on me after what happened with Kevin. I'm not gonna say what it said right now because if I do I'll barf up rainbows and leprechauns.

"I Dare you to...," I sighed as she finished telling me

**~3 Minutes Later~**

I walked down the hall with the most dignity I had left to thrive on as people stared, pointed, and giggled. I held back the blush that threatened to break to the surface of my cheeks. Dominique smirked in all her glory on the right side of me while Yolanda was drowning in a fit of giggles on the left side of me.

Daniel came up to me, his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to say something smart but all he did was look away and rub the back of his neck in embarrassment as he chuckled a little bit.

"Juliet...you have toilet paper sticking out of your pants," Daniel told me, his face going red as i turned and gave him a smile

"It's how I like it, so don't judge me," I told him as I walked down the hall my held head high while Dominique and Yolanda tried to contain their giggles while walking with me

"Wow, that sure does bring all the boys to the yard," A voice said behind me and we all turned around to see Romeo smirking at me with Kevin and Quincy

"Haven't you heard? It's the latest fashion," I told him, flipping my curls over my shoulder while Dominique and Yolanda try to hold in their laughter, looking as if they were about to explode any minute now.

Romeo just smirked and turned around, walking away with an ego as big as Nicki Minaj's butt. I sighed out in annoyance.

"How much longer?" I asked Dominique in frustration

"5...4...3...2...1," I ripped the piece of toilet paper from the belt loop in the back and threw it away as I glared at Dominique who just gave me a look as if to say "What? You deserved it." I wanted to rip her head off and feed it to Scooter, Yolanda's extremely mean cat that had some serious anger issues.

"Okay, Yolanda's turn," I said and turned towards her, the laughter she was trying to sustain immediately disappearing

"So Yolanda, Truth, Dare, or Double Dare?" I asked her in a sickly sweet tone and heard her swallow

"Dare," she whispered. She didn't want to wimp out now

"I Dare you to...," I watched as her face grew red as I told her and she nodded slowly, Dominique flashing her a smile of fake sympathy

**~3 Minutes Later~**

Yolanda slowly walked up behind a guy that none of us know and whispered "I'm gonna kill you," in his ear. He screamed and raced down the hall before any of us could say anything else. Dominique and I cracked up laughing, holding our sides and bending over as more tears slid down our faces, Yolanda slowly walking over to us with a beat red face.

"That was so mean," Yolanda whispered as she looked around to see people giving us weird looks as we walked down the hall

"Double Dare," I say before Yolanda could ask me and I saw that evil smile take her face and I knew that I was in for it

"I Double Dare you to...," my eyes grew wide and I would feel my hands ball up into fists by my sides, my nails digging into the new cream wrapping around my hands that I got replaced this morning.

"Damn," I muttered and turned around. Romeo was walking down the hall to his locker, which was right next to where I was standing.

"We'll be over there when you're done," Dominique laughed. I growled under my breath and waited for him to come to his locker. It was a Thursday so Spring Break started after school tomorrow and I was still shunning Romeo. When he saw me, I couldn't help but noticed how his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree or how his posture straightened or even the eager look on his face when he started to walk faster.

"Hey Juliet," Romeo said when he had gotten to me, opening his locker but never peeling his eyes from my face

"Hey...listen, because I'm only gonna say this once," I felt like I was about to swallow a whole bucket of acid "I love you," if I wasn't the one in this situation I would've laughed at the look on his face "I'm finally coming out of the closet and I just wanted you to know that I love you with my pants off and I want you in my bed," and with that, I speed walked away, leaving a stunned Romeo staring after my retreating figure as I grabbed Yolanda and Dominique by their ears and dragged them down the hall

"Double Dare," Dominique said, thinking that just because she's not the one that made the Double Dare that I was actually gonna let her off the hook. Who does she think she's playing with?

"Okay you have to...," Dominique's reaction went from sly to pure horror

"You're kidding right?!" She asked in panic but I just give her a smirk

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I asked her and she sighed and walked into the bathroom

**~1 Minute Later~**

"No teachers?" she asked and I nodded

Dominique handed me her shirt and pants and went running through the hall with a batman mask covering her face in her underwear and bra. I recorded the whole thing while Yolanda laughed her butt off.

She came back 4 minutes later with a firetruck red face and snatched her clothes from my arms and ran back into the bathroom, coming out three minutes later and giving me the look that was just a little less scary then my moms.

"I hate you," She hissed at me but I only gave her an 'innocent' grin back and shrugged as she turned towards Yolanda who was trying to hold in her laughter still

"Double Dare since you guys are going in for the kill," Yolanda said

"Well then I Double Dare you to...," Yolanda's body froze and I saw the blood drain from her face so it looked chalky white

"No," Yolanda said, shaking her head

"You have to, it's a Double Dare," Dominique grinned and I looked away, trying to hide the smile that was forming on my face

"Dammit," Yolanda cursed. I was taken aback. Yolanda _never_ curses! Daniel walked up behind me and put his chin on my head since he was a good two feet taller then me and I flinched a little bit, making him stand beside me instead. I watched as Yolanda's face lost more color if possible.

"Hey Daniel, Yolanda has to ask you something," I say, earning a nice heated glare from Yolanda

"What's up?" He asks her and we all watch as her cheeks turn rosy

"W-w-w-w-will you go on a d-d-d-d-d-date with me?" Yolanda mutters, but we all catch it. Daniel's eyes widen but I think I must've imagined it because he looked regular again, relaxed. He shrugged and flipped his dark hair out of his eyes.

"Sure, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7," and with that Daniel walked away with his hands stuffed in his pockets

"Oh my god," Yolanda whispered, her face like a firetruck "I can't believe he said yes," she whispered and we went on playing the game.

**.:Unacceptable:. **

"Oh Juliet!" A voice sung and I cringed, so she would get the hint. She didn't. Kimberly skipped over to where I was after school while Dominique, Yolanda, and I were walking down to detention. I gave her a look as if in pain and she just rolled her eyes and then smiled 'sweetly' at me.

"What do you want slut?" I asked her and saw her eye twitch and inwardly cheered for myself. I was getting to her.

"I want to know if you were doing anything for spring break?" she asked me. Her smile was strained now.

"Yes, I'm going places with people I like," I told her, rolling my eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and to me, it was, but to her. Not so much.

"Oh, well can I, like, come?" She asked, popping her purple colored bubble gum while twirling a piece of her hair. I gave her an 'are you serious?' look.

"No." I told her plainly and she scoffed. SHE SCOFFED! _She's_ the one asking _me_ if she can come on _my_ spring break trip and she has the _nerve_ to _ask __me_ if _she_ can come and then she _scoffs_?! That's like asking to be punched in the face!

"Like, whatever," Kimberly flips her hair over her shoulder and stutters away in all her so called glory

"She ticks me off," Yolanda growls and we agree as we walk into detention.

**.:Unacceptable:.**

"What?!" I yelled in anger, my fists curling up at my sides. Dominique and Yolanda looked just as surprised as me

"I said you might not be able to go anywhere for spring-," I cut Mom off

"I know what you said, don't repeat it!" I snapped "But why!?" she sighed and rubbed her temple with her fingers in irritation

"Can we not discuss this now Juliet?" Mom asked, an annoyed tone in her voice

"You know, this is worse then a clown!" I told her in anger

"Really?" asked Yolanda with a curious look on her face

"No, but it's close," I told her with a shrug and turned back to Mom who had sat down on the kitchens chair "This is so unfair!"

"Juliet please," Mom groaned and I felt my temper coming to its point

"No! It's supposed to be _my_ spring break Mom! Mine! You can't just come out telling me that I might not be able to go anywhere because of _**them**_!" I wailed

"Sweetie I know but it's too risky," Mom said and I cracked.

"I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm 16 Mom! 16!" I yelled "I can take care of myself!" Mom stood up so fast that the chair behind her slammed to the floor

"If you can take such good care of yourself then how did that happen huh? You didn't fall out of a tree Juliet, you didn't fall off your skate board! You were hunted! _Hunted_! And you're telling me you can take care of yourself after that?!" Mom yelled, her black eyes blazing as she gestured to my leg, hands, arms, stomach, face, and head. For once in my life, my anger was taking over my fear.

"You know as well as I do that that was not my fault!" I snapped, meeting her intense and scary stare but I wasn't fazed

"Yeah, and neither could another incident like this," barked Mom

"Gabriella, please just listen to her," Dominique whispered and both Mom and I looked at her "All she wants to do is have fun," Dominique looked worried

"And Daniel will be there so there's nothing to worry about," Yolanda chimed in and I felt Mom's eyes on the side of my head

"Daniel's back? When would you think about telling me this Juliet?" I inwardly flinched at the tone in Mom's voice and I faintly heard Dominique and Yolanda take in a sharp intake of breath. Truth be told, Daniel's been coming in through my bedroom window or whenever Mom wasn't home he would hang out with me in the basement so if Mom walks downstairs then he can go through the window.

"When the time was right," I told her with a shrug

"And when would that have been?" she sounded mad. I looked up fast and met her glare with my own fury

"I don't know Mom, I guess when I felt that the time was right! Maybe when I actually came to trust you again," I hissed and saw her glare waver when I pointed to the large bruise under my left eye which made it hard for me to smile sometimes.

"Oh really? How about you go to your room while I think about if I'm even going to let you leave the house for the next 2 weeks after tomorrow," I gawked at Mom, mean things to tell her flying through my head and on the tip of my tongue.

Dominique, Yolanda, and I all knew that if I opened my mouth nothing good was going to happen. I kept my mouth shut and the three of us walked away. She might think that she won this battle but in in reality I was just put up with her crap so I wasn't going to put up with her.

I don't give a crap if Mom wont let me go, I'll go anyways.

**.:Unacceptable:.**

"Ms. Camellia, may I ask why you are wearing a coconut bra and where your shirt is?" Mr. Mankowski asked me in a curious tone, one of his eyebrows raised. I looked down at my brown coconut bra with a flower in the center and the cream wrapping around my rib cage.

"You can't go wrong with a coconut bra!" I said, feeling proud of myself as Dominique and Yolanda snickered next to me as everyone in the room stared at me. Damn Yolanda and her Double Dares.

"And I was jumped in an ally on the way to school and they took my shirt," I said as I sat down and could hear Dominique and Yolanda trying their best to hold in the laughter

Mr. Mankowski didn't ask any further questions. Good choice. Romeo and Kevin walked into the room and once the two of them saw the three of us, they made their way over to our table.

"So, yesterday it was toilet paper, now it's coconut bras?" said Romeo as he looked me up and down. I caught his gaze linger on the cream wrapping around my stomach but then he pulled his gaze away from it..

"What can I say, I'm a lady with many mysteries," I say while glaring at him. I still haven't forgiven him for that stunt he pulled on me two days ago. Luckily it's Friday so I won't have to deal with him for the next 2 weeks.

"Juliet, I'm really-," before Romeo could finish his sentence the bell rang

"Get to your seats," everyone got to their seats and class began.

**.:Unacceptable:.**

"Double Dare," Dominique whispered to me in the middle of class. I already had my Double Dare ready. I handed her the second bag that I was carrying around all day and grinned sickly sweet at her. She actually looked a little scared.

"Mr. Mankowski, I need to go to the bathroom!" Dominique yelled suddenly, interrupting the teachers rant

"Can it wait?" He asked her, irritation leaking from his words

"It's that time of the month!" She said as if it were something good. She was lying but nobody but Daniel, Yolanda, and me know that.

"You're excused," I didn't miss how Mr/Mankowski's neck had turned a dark red as Dominique exited the room and went to the bathroom with the bag slung over her shoulder.

**~Dominique's POV~**

I locked the door to the biggest stall and opened the bag, pulling out the first thing that my hand touched and giving it a look.

"Hot damn," I muttered to myself as I started to get undressed

**~My POV~**

A few minutes passed as the teacher went on with his rant when the door to the classroom opened and all eyes turned towards the door. I swallowed a laugh that threatened to go past my lips as I whipped out my phone and started to record.

Dominique was dressed up in the clothes the Joker from Batman wore with a frizzy red wig on her head, her face powered white, and red lipstick smugged on her lips, going past the corners of her mouth and up her cheeks like the Joker's.

"Ms. France...," Mr. Mankowski said seriously but she only cocked her head to the right and gave him a stare

"Why so serious?" She asked him and everyone was silent. She looked so cold. That is until I started bursting out laughing with Yolanda and finally Dominique dropped the cold act and cracked a grin too.

Mr. Mankowski closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his finger in obvious irritation. I mean, I was walking around in a coconut bra with a hula skirt (with shorts underneath), Yolanda was dressed as pig, and Dominique was now dressed as the Joker.

What wonder Double Dares we come up with. Everyone in the classroom looked at the three of us.

"You know what, do what you want, I give up on you three," the teacher said in irritation but we only grinned in response.

**.:Unacceptable:.**

By lunch Yolanda was dressed as Alice In Wonderland, Dominique was dressed as Mad Hatter, and I was dressed as Cheshire Cat and everyone kept taking pictures of us. We walked by the teachers but they ignored us because even if they told us to get regular clothes on, we most likely wouldn't listen.

Most likely? No. We wouldn't listen. At all.

"Where do you guys keep all of these costumes?" asked Daniel in wonder but we only grinned at him

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t," I murmur to him with a Cheshire Cat like smile as we entered the lunch room, people taking out their phones and snapping pictures. So this is what it's like for celebrities. It feels awkward...

I grabbed an apple and we walked outside to eat on the grass since it was a really nice day. I lay on my stomach, my legs up in the air behind me not really caring since I have black shorts on. We talked about our plans for spring break.

"But your Mom's not gonna let you go out during spring break," Yolanda pointed out and I scrunched up my nose as if I smelled something disgusting

"Who gives a crap? She's not my-," I stopped mid-sentence and closed my mouth right away, eating my words in regret

"Don't worry, we know," Daniel told me, patting my head between my cat ears and I sent him a cold glare

After talking more about spring break the bell signaling lunch to be over rang and we all went to our next classes.

**.:Unacceptable:.**

By the end of the day Dominique and I were dressed in orange jumpers with numbers on the back like people in prison and Yolanda was dressed as a cop but we changed back into our regular clothes before we exited the school or else the police would get the wrong impression.

"What time will you be picking me up?" I asked them as we walked to Yolanda's car

"Tomorrow around 6 in the morning, is that good for you?" Yolanda asked

"Sure," I shrugged and climb into the car.

**.:Unacceptable:.**

I closed the front door to my house quietly with my duffel bag and two suitcases in hands at 6 in the morning so I wouldn't wake up Mom. Yolanda and Dominique helped me load the stuff into the trunk.

An hour later we were on the road, the three of us abnormally silent.

"Did you guys know-," I slapped my hand over Dominique's mouth and gave her a weak smile

"No no, no one wants to know about your new facts," I told her and she licked my hand

It's gonna be a long drive to California.

**Preview:**

**"I got chicken nuggets!" Dominique slammed a 20 piece chicken nugget box down in front of Yolanda and I**

**"So? I got apple fries," i told her, holding up my little bag of apple fries**

**"I gotta blue berry shake," Yolanda told us, taking a gulp of her shake**

**"Mommy, what's wrong with those girls?" a little boy asked his mom as they walked by us**

**"Nothing, just don't look them in the eyes," we stared after them as the mom dragged her son behind her**

**"People these days," Dominique muttered**

**"i got a toy!" I yelled, earning weird looks from people**


End file.
